gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lilianne Grimmond
Lady Lilianne Grimmond of Blackroost is the firstborn daughter and thirdborn child of Einnar Grimmond and the late Reyna Grimmond, a granddaughter to Bennor Grimmond, an older sister to seven younger siblings and half-siblings. At ten-and-seven, Lilianne is considered to be one of the most eligible wives in the North, along with candidates from House Karstark and House Stark itself. Following up the first season, Lilianne had been promised to Smalljon Umber before the War of the Five Kings happened and both went to support Robb Stark's banners. Both Lilianne and Smalljon survive the Red Wedding and married in the aftermath. Lilianne is effectively widowed when Smalljon Umber was killed in the Battle of the Bastards. She has not married since, and betrothals have not been arranged for her. Jon Snow has been shown to have romantic interest in her, due to her striking resemblance to Ygritte. He was coldly rejected by Lilianne, citing that she did not want him to liken her to a corpse – however, it is also hinted sometimes that Lillianne had feelings for Jon Snow's late brother, Robb Stark. History Background LIlianne Grimmond was born on 281 AC as the firstborn daughter of Einnar Grimmond and Reyna Grimmond. She likes to tell the story of her birthing complications, wherein she'd been so active in her mother's womb that she'd strangled herself with her umbilical cord. Once she was born, it is said her father immediately scrambled to find her a suitable betrothal – she is usually seconded to Sansa Stark, a fact she truly loathes. Along with her two older brothers, Lilianne was taught the ways of combat by Blackroost's resident master-at-arms Ser Halvard Liddle. Like her brothers, Lilianne became proficient with the use of spears, but preferred to dual-wield her custom-made scimitars. She has expressed on multiple occasions that she has tried the bow, and it is not for her. Similarly to her eldest brother, Fredrick Grimmond, Lilianne is fond of sweets. Whenever Fredrick would visit bakers to obtain sweetbread, he would always remember to bring her some as well. Lilianne had been six when her mother, Reyna Grimmond, was killed in a bandit's ambush in her wheelhouse on the way to Emmot Keep for a feast. As Lilianne had arrived there days prior, she was absent during the attack. Her mother was killed by poison, tipping an arrow that pricked her, and her death had been witnessed in gruesome detail by Fredrick. In contrast to her brother, Lilianne didn't feel hatred for wildlings as deeply; this has been the source of many disputes between them. Lilianne Grimmond commonly met many Northern lordlings in court, including a young Robb Stark and Jon Snow. She was teased mercilessly by her older brother, Robben Grimmond, for her crush on the latter, which ended with her walloping Robben so hard she nearly broke his jaw. Her relationship with her future betrothed, Smalljon Umber, had been kindled since childhood, though she notes it was more of a brotherhood between warriors than a romantic relationship. Still, she was pleased to marry him, and while deterred by his betrayal during the Battle of the Bastards, she mourned his death nonetheless. Appearance and traits Lilianne is expressed by her parents to be a rebellious child, with a strong will and a stronger head. Stubborn as a mule and with a penchant for roughhousing, at first glance LIlianne may seem a simple woman – that, however, is not the truth. She does not possess her brother Fredrick Grimmond's kindness or charity, instead being indifferent towards the common populace, but she also rejects the notion that theirs is a lesser society. While she does not possess her brother's mind for regulating a town in favor of the smallfolk, she is a ruthless and effective war strategist, alike her father Einnar Grimmond and her grandfather Bennor Grimmond. She is courageous and bold, and fiercely independent with a fiery temper. She despises being likened to other people, detesting Sansa Stark when she was younger for being frequently compared to her and later berating Jon Snow for likening her to his deceased lover Ygritte. As is common for her family, Lilianne possesses unruly orange hair and a lithe frame, with teeth that are noted to be slightly big. She is considered a fearsome beauty, having earned respect as a woman warrior. Lilianne is regarded as elegant and graceful in combat, but awkward when in dress and dancing. Quotes Quotes said by Lilianne Quotes said about Lilianne